Cybergenetic Age
The Cybernetic Revolution, an advancement of humanity that able humans and nations to develop strong cyberneurological technology to treat diseases and viruses. Also cyberneurology makes it possible for accident victims and military veterans to live again. World Events of 2400 *The cybergenetics was coined by Dr. Antoine Guillaume Guilleaux and then first put into practice by the Venezuelan physician and scientist Dr. Anastasio Hernández. When he studied the effect of cybergenetic implants on fetuses. *The multimillion dollar company CyberGen Industries is founded. World Events of 2401 *Freemerica Corporation starts funding CyberGen Industries. *The first cyberneurological implants were invented by Dr. Jakob van Krok. *The cyberneurometer is invented by Dr. Dennis J. Donner the meter measures the rate of cyberneuronic activity. World Events of 2402 *The cyberneurosuit is by CyberGen Industries. This prevents the nervous system from being infected by cyberneurological viruses. *A virus called the "Fireshock Virus" broke out in New York City killing 200 people in five months. The symptoms of the Fireshock 109°F fever, nausea, diarrhea, and septic shock. *Vaccines for Fireshock are created by proteins, blood thinners and animo acids. vaccines. The affects turn out negative on some patients leading to hemophilia and jaundice. *Population of the infected reaches 2,000 as people starts starts to die from cardiac arrest. Then the issue of World Events of 2403 *The cyberneurological helmet is invented this scans the brain ten times faster than an MRI. *The old warehouses of the Vault of Plenty corporations shuts down and never reopens. About 240 warehouses were left in terrible conditions making it possible for scavengers and squatters to live in them. *The Cybergenetic Wars started when companies began to compete against each other and resulting in a full fledged tech race. World Events of 2404 *The cyberembryos are first created by American Genetics Department. World Events of 2405 *A new species of giant crustaceans called Coeloanthrapeds or "hollowbugs" are genetically created and released in the world's oceans to eat red algae. The World Research Alliance called the new species their most successful experiment of the century. World Events of 2406 *The metal polyphemium is being used in both industrial and military. *The chemical anisobioplasm was first contained and was found to be a mutagen that mutates crustaceans and other animals. World Events of 2407 *The once deadly Fireshock Virus is starting to disappear but some people are getting infected in isolated incidents. *An outbreak of the Fireshock strain has deadlier affects on the immune system. *About 25% of Fireshock cases are isolated incidents and the vaccine for the virus is being developed by the World Research Alliance. World Events of 2408 *Mutations in certain plant species starts to occur due to anisobioplasm. World Events of 2409 *Cities are rebuilding after the Fallout Holocaust. *Agriculture is on the rise again as more people started to farm and raise livestock. World Events of 2410 World Events of 2411 World Events of 2412 World Events of 2413 World Events of 2414 World Events of 2415 World Events of 2416 World Events of 2417 World Events of 2418 World Events of 2419 World Events of 2420 World Events of 2421 World Events of 2422 World Events of 2423 World Events of 2424 World Events of 2425 World Events of 2426 World Events of 2427 World Events of 2428 World Events of 2429 World Events of 2430 World Events of 2431 World Events of 2432 World Events of 2433 World Events of 2434 World Events of 2435 World Events of 2436 World Events of 2437 World Events of 2438 World Events of 2439 World Events of 2440 World Events of 2441 World Events of 2442 World Events of 2443 World Events of 2444 World Events of 2445 World Events of 2446 World Events of 2447 World Events of 2448 World Events of 2449 World Events of 2450 World Events of 2451 World Events of 2452 World Events of 2453 World Events of 2454 World Events of 2455 World Events of 2456 World Events of 2457 World Events of 2458 World Events of 2459 World Events of 2460 World Events of 2461 World Events of 2462 World Events of 2463 World Events of 2464 World Events of 2465 World Events of 2466 World Events of 2467 World Events of 2468 World Events of 2469 World Events of 2470 World Events of 2471 World Events of 2472 World Events of 2473 World Events of 2474 World Events of 2475 World Events of 2476 World Events of 2477 World Events of 2478 World Events of 2479 World Events of 2480 World Events of 2481 World Events of 2482 World Events of 2483 World Events of 2484 World Events of 2485 World Events of 2486 World Events of 2487 World Events of 2488 World Events of 2489 World Events of 2490 World Events of 2491 World Events of 2492 World Events of 2493 World Events of 2494 World Events of 2495 World Events of 2496 World Events of 2497 World Events of 2498 World Events of 2499 World Events of 2500 Category:Age of CybergenicsCategory:Fallout HolocaustCategory:Future Shocked series World Events of 2501 World Events of 2502 World Events of 2503 World Events of 2504 World Events of 2505 World Events of 2506 World Events of 2507 World Events of 2508 World Events of 2509 World Events of 2510 World Events of 2511 World Events of 2512 World Events of 2513 World Events of 2514 World Events of 2515 World Events of 2516 World Events of 2517 World Events of 2518 World Events of 2519 World Events of 2520 World Events of 2521 World Events of 2522 World Events of 2523 World Events of 2524 World Events of 2525 World Events of 2526 World Events of 2527 World Events of 2528 World Events of 2529 World Events of 2530 World Events of 2531 World Events of 2532 World Events of 2533 World Events of 2534 World Events of 2535 World Events of 2536 World Events of 2537 World Events of 2538 World Events of 2539 World Events of 2540 World Events of 2541 World Events of 2542 World Events of 2543 World Events of 2544 World Events of 2545 World Events of 2546 World Events of 2547 World Events of 2548 World Events of 2549 World Events of 2550 World Events of 2551 World Events of 2552 World Events of 2553 World Events of 2554 World Events of 2555 World Events of 2556 World Events of 2557 World Events of 2558 World Events of 2559 World Events of 2560 World Events of 2561 World Events of 2562 World Events of 2563 World Events of 2564 World Events of 2565 World Events of 2566 World Events of 2567 World Events of 2568 World Events of 2569 World Events of 2570 World Events of 2571 World Events of 2572 World Events of 2573 World Events of 2574 World Events of 2575 World Events of 2576 World Events of 2577 World Events of 2578 World Events of 2579 World Events of 2580 World Events of 2581 World Events of 2582 World Events of 2583 World Events of 2584 World Events of 2585 World Events of 2586 World Events of 2587 World Events of 2588 World Events of 2589 World Events of 2590 World Events of 2591 World Events of 2592 World Events of 2593 World Events of 2594 World Events of 2595 World Events of 2596 World Events of 2597 World Events of 2598 World Events of 2599